


Is that a buzzfeed quiz?

by Unicxrnby89



Series: Supercorp oneshots [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Buzzfeed didn't pay me for this, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Prompt given in Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicxrnby89/pseuds/Unicxrnby89
Summary: Based on this post on Tumblr: https://unicxrnby89.tumblr.com/post/185743084520/harry-do-you-want-to-know-your-gay-name-draco"Harry: do you want to know your gay name?Draco: hm, I’ve never thought of that. Is it a quiz?Harry: nah, you just need to take your first nameHarry: *gets down on one knee* and then add it to my last nameDraco: oh my god… "





	Is that a buzzfeed quiz?

**Author's Note:**

> When I first saw this post it was like inspiration hit me and I had to write it, I hope you like it!
> 
> Btw, the song in this piece is 'Venus' by Sleeping at Last, from my favorite album

As part of their Friday routine, Lena arrived early at home, Kara was already there, their apartment shining clean, lunch done and Kara laying down on the hammock in their terrace enjoying the sunlight while checking her phone.

"Hey baby" Lena leaned down for a kiss and Kara couldn't help but smile against her girlfriend lips.

"Hello darling" Lena smiled and pulled away to change her clothes in her bedroom. She changed her work clothes for blue cotton shorts and a big shirt with the L-Corp logo above her heart. When she went back to the terrace where Kara was still laying down in the hammock just upside down this time, she decide to sit down on a chair in front of her girlfriend who looked thoughtful. "A penny for your thoughts" Lena said calling her attention.

"Huh?" Kara said pulling away from her phone to lock her intense blue eyes with the emerald ones of Lena.

"Wrinkle" Lena pointed at the gorgeous wrinkle that forms between her eyebrows.

" Oh, I'm filling out a quiz from buzzfeed, I actually have been doing quizzes all the time I waited for you and they are amazingly entertaining..." she said sticking out her tongue in concentration while looking through her phone again. "Just listen to these names... 'tell us your choice for an order at McDonald's and we will tell you your Hogwarts house' it's amazing and clever" she said surprised while sitting down to then swing close to Lena taking her hands.

"Sounds pretty amazing... are you still a Gryffindor right?" Lena smiled at the touch of her skin against Kara's.

"Of course I am, it's in my veins and in my appetite" Kara laughed wholeheartedly. "Are you hungry?" Kara asked kissing the soft skin of Lena's hands without removing her eyes from the green-eyed " I prepared spaghetti but we can order take out from Noona's or we can have your favorites" she suggested and Lena smiled softly at her girlfriend. "Belly burgers" Kara sang.

"Tempting but I have a better idea now"Lena said standing up in front of Kara and pushing her back so she could straddle her lap on the hammock.

"Here? Baby we are outside!" Kara said with a hint of excitement on her voice.

"Let just stay like this for a bit" she said laying her head on Kara's shoulder nuzzling her nose against Kara's neck, inhaling her girlfriend essence like she hasn't smell it in so long, and that's how it felt for Lena, after a tough week in which she has barely seen her girlfriend being finally in her arms made her think 'when she will have it like this again?' And that's when she decided what to do about it.

Kara's hands on her tights, caressing her, snapped her off her thoughts, Kara touching her was the only thing she could think about now, it was like Kara was memorizing the smoothness of Lena's skin, it's like Kara was thinking the same 'will they have to wait till next Friday to be like this again?'

"I missed you so much baby" Lena muttered against her girlfriend's pulse point.

"I missed you too love" Kara said planting a soft kiss on her temple.

They stayed like that for minutes that felt like hours, Lena and Kara were both dozing off under the warm but not hot sunlight while a soft breeze caressed their bodies and a soft sound, more like a growl woke them up.

"Sorry" Kara chuckled under her breath "I guess I'm hungry"

"No need to apologize love, it was my stomach growling" Lena laughed standing up and taking Kara's hand to help her to stand up. "Let's eat what you cook" Lena smiled and tried to pull away to head the kitchen but Kara stopped her pulling her close and cupping her cheek to kiss her lips.

"I love you" Kara whispered against her lips and they got into the house to have lunch together, after that they cuddled on the couch with a movie on. Lena dozed off after the first part of the movie and Kara was on her phone filling out another quiz. They have become pretty addictive and Kara was sure that she was going to complete them all if she continues like this.

 

**_Later that day_ **

 

"Baby, come on, we're running late to your sister's" Lena said from the living room where she was waiting Kara to go to the usual game night at Alex's.

"I'm coming!" She heard Kara said from the hallway "sorry, sorry, I couldn't find my shoe" she said a little bit flustered from being under the bed looking for the goddamn shoe, Lena laughed hard at this.

"Come here, love" Lena said between giggles extending her hands to cup her girlfriend's face. "Let me help you" she said smoothing her hair and adjusting her glasses on her face. "There you go, you're now decent" Lena said slightly pulling away.

"Oh no, you miss a spot" Kara said grabbing her by her waist.

"Oh yeah, where?" Lena smirked knowing what was coming.

"Here" Kara touched her lips playfully.

"Oh yeah, I did, my bad... I think I might need glasses" Lena started to ramble to torture Kara, but Kara wasn't having it, so she leaned in and kiss Lena's lips to shut her up.

"You do really talk to much" Kara bit Lena's lower lip.

"Look who's talking" Lena cocked an eyebrow at her. "Now look what you did babe!" She said pointing at her smudged lipstick.

"I can fix it for you" She said bringing up her thumb to clean the border of Lena's lip. "That's it" Kara smiled and Lena blushed. "Are you blushing?" Kara asked amused.

"Shut up Danvers" She pushed her slightly and Kara couldn't help but laugh to then drown her laugh in Lena's lips.

"I love you so much" Kara whispered against her lips. "especially when I make you blush"

"Oh darling, I love you more" Lena kissed her again "Now, chop chop, Miss Danvers, time to go" She said taking her hand to leave the apartment and head Alex's place where tonight they were having the usual game night.

"Kara, oh my, let alone your phone we are about to play" Alex said later that night when Kara was glued to her phone completing another quiz.

"Yeah, sorry, they just uploaded another quiz, I will check it out later" She said running to the couch to steal a drink from Winn's hand.

"Danvers give it back!" He whined like a little boy to which Kara child up sticking out her tongue at him to then give another sip to his drink. "Kara!!! Alex do something, she stole my drink" He said looking for help.

"Kara let him alone" Lena scolded playfully and Alex gave him another drink.

"You're such a kids" She rolled her eyes sitting down on the couch next to Sam and giving her a kiss on the cheek before putting her arm around her.

"Alright, alright! Let's play" James said a little bit awkwardly. It's the first game night he came since he got back from Metropolis after he and Lena broke up a year ago, they didn't know he was ever coming back, but he apologized to Lena and she accepted but declined his offer to get back together because she was already dating Kara, he accepted it but it was a little bit difficult for him since he really liked Lena and he didn't know his also ex-girlfriend was into girls now. It's quite a funny story how that revelation came up to him.

_Kara was having a bad day at CatCo, so she decided to go to L-Corp during her lunch and visit her girlfriend who never fails to make her feel at ease. She greeted Jess when she was going out for her lunch and enter to Lena's office._

_"Baby, I brought you lunch" she said  untangling the strings of the bag of food from Noona's that she was carrying, not really looking who was in the room, when she finally untangled the bags she saw James sitting in front of Lena's desk and Lena was nowhere to be seen. "James!" She said shocked. "What- what are you doing here? When you came back from metropolis? Where's Lena?"_

_"Always asking too many questions Kara" He smirked slightly at her discomfort._

_"And you always not answering any of them" Kara said as a matter of fact remembering that's why they never worked together, James always being evasive and shady about a lot of things, important things._

_"Baby" Kara dragged her gaze from James to look at Lena who was just stepping in from the terrace with her phone in one hand and a pack of cigarettes and lighter in the other one and of course with that secret smile that she gives Kara and only her. " I didn't know you were coming" Lena leaned in to give her a peck " sorry for the smell of cigarettes, I was a little stressed " a peck that Kara returned softly and shyly, more than usual, because actually she was very insecure about James presence. Kara knows Lena love her but she couldn't help but ask if Lena started dating her just because she was heartbroken after James and that now that he's back... will she leave Kara to go back to him?_

_"It's okay, you know I like the smell" she whispered "I-I brought you lunch, I know you are so busy but I thought that you maybe haven't  had lunch and I wanted to have lunch with you but I guess you're busy... so, I ... I guess I will leave" she said pulling away to leave but Lena took her hand and stopped her._

_"I want to have lunch with you too, please stay babygirl" she used that pet name that soothes Kara every time Lena uses it. "James was just paying me a visit to apologize about how things ended and wanted to get back with me which I declined because I'm now dating who I've always wanted to date and who really makes me happy" she said all this caressing Kara's hands and not leaving her eyes in any moment which assured Kara she was being truthful and Kara's eyes watered a bit before she pulled Lena in for a real and enthusiastic kiss on the lips._

_"So it was true!" James said interrupting their moment._

_"Of course it was, why would I lied?" Lena said frowning._

_"I don't know, I thought that you were still mad at me and wanted to trick me into this dating-Kara thing so I would court you again until you fell for me and tell me this was all a lie" he explained his ludicrous theory._

_"You should be a writer" Kara laughed " you got a mind for imagining things up, that was elaborate indeed" Kara praised with irony._

_" Well to start, I didn't even know that you were into girls and boys Kara" he shrugged._

_"Well I'm not, I'm not into girls and boys" Kara said with a similar shrug._

_"Are you a lesbian then?" He asked confused._

_" I am actually only into Lena, so... my sexuality is none of your business, thank you" She snapped._

_" No need to be rude, I was just asking, it's not common that my ex girlfriends get together after a break up with me" he laughed cynically "I thought I would have another chance at least with one of you"_

_"You're really disgusting James" Kara said amused "now if you will excuse us, I will like to have lunch with_ **_my_ ** _girlfriend" Kara said opening the door for him._

_"Right, no, wait, I'm sorry girls, I was just joking but it was a completely bad joke, I'm so sorry, I really am, I am trying to stop being a jerk and that's why I came here to apologize, let me make it up to you, to all of you" he tried._

Lena and Kara agreed to give him a second chance and that what brought them here a few week later.

"Yay! We win!" Kara cheered throwing her arms in the air celebrating their win, then she lean down and kiss Lena eagerly.

"Get a room" Alex said throwing them a pillow which made them pull away. "I'm surprised Luthor, you truly made a good team"

"What can I say? I have taken my time to study my girl so we can beat you on this" Lena smirked.

"Great job stalker" Sam joke and they all laughed at this while they were starting another game.

 

*^*^*

 

"Hey... why are you awake?" Lena mumbled against the pillow later that night when she woke up not feeling her girlfriend arms around her.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Kara asked pulling away her phone.

"No baby, it's okay, is everything okay with you?" Lena asked lazily opening her eyes to stare at her girlfriend intently.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep so I was finishing the quiz they uploaded early" she said softly.

"Okay, come here" Lena said extending her arm to pull Kara into her. "Lemme cuddle you" She said when Kara finally laid down completely so Lena could lay her head on her chest. "Is there something you want to talk about baby? Is there something bothering you?" Lena asked worriedly after a moment of silence.

"Yes, I was just restless, everything okay" She confirmed kissing Lena's lips.

"Okay..." Lena buried her face on Kara's neck and kiss her pulse point. "Can you sing for me, please?"

"Sure, which song would you like to hear?" Kara asked caressing Lena's arm exposed skin.

"Hmm" Lena was thoughtful. "Venus, please" Lena requested and Kara couldn't help but smile at her choice, she really loved that song, it was very special for them.

" _The night sky once ruled my imagination. Now I turn the dials with careful calculation. After a while, I thought I'd never find you. I convinced myself that I would never find you, when suddenly I saw you._ " Kara sang between kissed on Lena's temple. " _At first I thought you were a constellation. I made a map of your stars, then I had a revelation: You're as beautiful as endless, you're the universe I'm helpless in. An astronomer at my best when I throw away the measurements_." Kara sang as Lena's slowly fell close.

_Like a telescope,_  
_I will pull you so close_  
_'til no space lies in between._

_And suddenly I see you._  
_Suddenly I see you._

_I was a billion little pieces_  
_'til you pulled me into focus._  
_Astronomy in reverse,_  
_It was me who was discovered._

_(I thought I'd never find you,_  
_When suddenly I saw you.)_

_Like a telescope,_  
_I will pull you so close,_  
_'til no space lies in between._

_Then suddenly I see you._

**_Next Friday's morning._ **

"Lena, I can't believe you!" Alex and Sam said at the same time while Lena explained them her plan. "You're really doing it"

"I know! So I'm basically asking you for your approval Alex" Lena said turning to look at Alex.

"Lena you have always have my approval to make her happy" She said kindly.

"Even if I am a Luthor?" Lena asked insecure.

"Your last name has nothing to do here in this conversation" Alex said firmly "Do you love her?"

"Of course! With all my life" Lena replied quickly.

"Then you have all my approval." Alex smiled a her before giving her a bone-breaker hug.

"Thanks" Lena whispered with her eyes watering with emotion.

"Now, leave, you have a surprise to prepare" Sam shushed her out of her office.

And that was Lena's cue to leave, she grabbed her things and left to go to the apartment she shared with Kara. When she arrived it was still early for Kara to be there so Lena started cooking the fanciest meal she can cook: Mac and cheese.

The food was almost over and the dining table was decorated with the roses and cinnamon candles when Kara arrived.

"Babe? What are you doing here?" she said entering to the kitchen and her eyes falling onto the dining table "Did I forget a special occasion? Oh shit, babe, I'm sorry, I don't know what did I forgot but ..."She was suddenly interrupted by Lena's lips on her.

" You didn't forget anything, I just came early and thought of making a romantic lunch for my girlfriend." Lena smiled as Kara heart melted with love.

"Oh! Baby, you're so sweet, I love you" Kara said kissing her repeatedly on the lips.

"I love you too... and lunch is ready so... shall we?" Lena motioned her to sit while she served the food.

Lunch went over their usual conversations about their days and about a quiz Kara was filling out. Kara insisted in washing the dishes and Lena disappeared in their bedroom to grab her surprise, she came back to the kitchen where Kara was giving her back to Lena.

"Hey babe, do you want to know your gay name?" Lena asked at her girlfriend.

"Hm, I've never thought of that. Is it a Buzzfeed quiz?" Kara replied still not looking at her.

"Nah, you just need to take your first name " Lena said kneeling down behind Kara "and then add it to my last name" Lena said opening the little box showing the green emerald ring to Kara who just turned around.

"Oh my Rao..." Kara said with forming tears on her eyes while with shaking hands she cover her gape mouth. "Yes" she whispered. "Yes" She said a little louder this time "Fucking yes!" she squealed as Lena put the ring on her finger to then stand up and kiss Kara with trembling lips.

"I love you." Lena mumbled against her lips.

"I love you more, oh Rao know I love you so much" she said not able to stop her tear from streaming down her cheeks.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments pls :3
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter as @Unicxrnby98 and on tumblr as @unicxrnby89


End file.
